


Le plus difficile

by Nelja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur le thème : Et si Grindelwald était devenu directeur de Poudlard après avoir battu Dumbledore ? Extraits d'un univers alternatif incluant une dystopie, les Reliques de la Mort, Tom Jedusor, et Gellert qui pense beaucoup à Albus, en bien ou en mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plus difficile

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic contient des spoilers jusqu'au tome 7 d'Harry Potter.
> 
> Comme mentionné dans le résumé, elle a été écrit pour un défi "univers alternatifs" sur le thème _Et si Grindelwald était devenu directeur de Poudlard après avoir battu Dumbledore ?_ Tout appartient à Rowling, sauf cette idée, qui est d'aylala. Outre Grindelwald, on y voit beaucoup Tom Jedusor, et un tout petit peu James Potter. Et les Reliques de la Mort.
> 
> Le rating est là pour des mentions vagues de torture et quelques détails sombres. Il n'y a pas de romance, mais un peu de subtext Grindelwald/Dumbledore.

Gellert avait toujours pensé que conquérir le monde par la magie était un exploit incroyable, une tâche à sa mesure.

De tout ce qu'il doit accomplir pour cela, tuer Albus est le plus difficile.

Une fois que les magiciens d'Angleterre acceptent leur défaite, une fois que le monde magique est unifié, il est si facile de trahir le gouvernement Moldu d'Allemagne, dont l'obsession pour la magie ne rachète pas son origine.

Auprès des autres pays, il passe pour un sauveur, et vraiment, le concept des magiciens qui s'occupent de régenter doucement la société Moldue ne demande qu'une faible quantité de meurtres et d'Imperiums, après cela. L'interdiction et la destruction systématiques de leurs armes les plus dangereuses est même, est dans certains pays, accueillie comme un bienfait, non pas comme une mesure pour protéger les sorciers.

Ce n'était pas prévu. Il comptait lever une armée. Il comptait régner par la terreur. Ce n'est pas que cette improvisation ne lui semble pas brillante, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la sienne.

C'est à croire qu'il a hérité des capacités d'Albus à passer pour un noble héros. He, les aurait-il léguées à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Pour le Plus Grand Bien, et on semble le croire. Peut-être même y croit-il un peu lui-même, maintenant.

* * *

Ils s'étaient posé la question avec Albus, parfois, à voix très basse, étendus côte à côté, de savoir si unifier les Reliques était un but ou un moyen. Ce n'était probablement pas la question la plus utile du monde, mais cela servait de prétexte à les rêver doucement déjà en leur possession.

Gellert a construit le monde qu'il souhaitait, et il se rend compte que son désir n'a pas entièrement disparu, mais s'est ammolli.

Il est le mage le plus puissant au monde et n'a même pas besoin de la Baguette de Sureau pour être invincible. Il peut se rendre invisible en un souffle, et il n'y a certainement personne qu'il ait envie de protéger assez pour partager la Cape.

Quant à la Pierre... ll n'est pas certain que la vie éternelle resterait passionnante après les premiers millénaires, et même s'il change d'avis, il pense pouvoir y arriver par ses propres moyens. Les recherches de Flamel ont porté leurs fruits une fois, cela peut arriver encore, il doit y avoir d'autres moyens. Il n'a plus besoin d'une armée d'Inferi non plus.

Et il n'y a aucun mort à qui il aurait envie de parler. Il a déjà eu tout ce qu'il voulait d'Albus, se répète-t-il, quand ils étaient jeunes, puis au jour où il l'a battu, le tuant parce qu'il était trop entêté pour reconnaître sa défaite autrement.

* * *

Gouverner le monde des Sorciers, et donc celui des Moldus, est presque devenu trop facile pour lui, trop administratif. Il peut donc bien se permettre de déléguer, même si tout le monde sait bien qu'il reste là, une ombre qu'il ne faut pas contrarier.

Il peut bien se permettre de faire exactement ce qu'il a envie de faire.

C'est-à-dire, pour l'instant, visiter Poudlard. Albus lui en parlait, bien sûr, mais jamais il ne l'a vu de l'intérieur, malgré son histoire magique remarquable.

C'est une question d'influence, se dit-il. C'est ici que se forme la jeunesse d'Angleterre, c'est une bonne position. Il pourrait faire la même chose à Durmstrang, mais il a l'impression d'y avoir déjà suffisamment laissé sa marque.

Il ne devient pas professeur comme Albus l'était, bien évidemment. Il prend directement la place de directeur ; Armando Dippet ne la lui laisse pas de bon coeur, pas plus que les autres professeurs. Mais ce n'est pas leur avis qui compte, et il les laissera même partir, s'ils le désirent.

La plupart d'entre eux décident de rester, "pour les élèves", plutôt que de le laisser choisir son personnel. Cela ne le dérange pas. Ils partiront finalement si Gellert le veut, sans doute sans même le réaliser. Le plus difficile est fait, et plus personne n'est capable de s'opposer à lui, maintenant.

C'est une question d'influence, et il préfère ne pas se demander dans quel sens. Peut-être Albus, en perdant face à lui, a-t-il utilisé une de ses magies troubles ; peut-être Gellert n'a-t-il pu tout posséder de lui qu'en étant un peu possédé aussi.

* * *

Cette histoire dans son ensemble est quasi-invraisemblable, et pourtant, toutes les sources de Gellert la confirment.

Un simple Moldu aurait refusé d'être le concubin d'une sorcière de noble lignée, descendante de Peverell et d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Bien sûr, un philtre d'amour a rendu ses objections hors de propos. Mais ensuite, la femme aurait cessé de s'en servir et, abandonnée, aurait renoncé à toute magie, aurait laisse son enfant à un orphelinat Moldu, quand ceux réservés aux mages sont tellement supérieurs et mieux pourvus.

Le bâtiment est propre mais pauvre. Les couloirs sont remplis d'enfants qui rêvent d'une noble origine, d'être les fils ou les filles de mages qui n'auraient pas pu les élever, et de parvenir à la grandeur et au pouvoir. L'un d'entre eux l'est réellement.

Gellert est satisfait de découvrir que Tom Jedusor est digne de sa lignée, et avait déjà pris conscience de ses pouvoirs seul. Il est plus surpris de réaliser qu'au lieu de s'en vanter, l'enfant a soigneusement dissimulé son secret, utilisant sa magie pour prendre de l'ascendance sur ses camarades sans jamais leur révéler la vérité.

Il en est presque contrarié - la magie est trop glorieuse pour se permettre de rester dans l'ombre - mais un peu admiratif quand même. Et l 'enfant semble conscient de cette dualité.

Même quand Gellert se dévoile, révélant son visage et son nom que personne n'ignore chez les Moldus ou les sorciers, le jeune Tom Jedusor ne semble pas surpris, et son respect semble teinté d'hypocrisie... pas seulement cela, d'une sorte de provocation.

C'est surprenant ; ce qui pourrait l'être plus encore est que Gellert n'a jamais manifesté autant d'intérêt pour un de ses élèves ; pour un sorcier quelconque, en fait, depuis bien longtemps, depuis la dernière fois où quelqu'un a osé le défier.

* * *

A la fin de sa scolarité, Gellert propose à Tom Jedusor un poste de professeur ; il y a plus d'une raison pour lesquelles il veut le placer à un endroit où il peut garder un oeil sur lui.

Jedusor accepte avec joie le poste d'Etude de la Magie Noire ; il demande juste, auparavant, quelques années pour un projet personnel.

Ce devrait être une offre raisonnable. Et pourtant, il y a quelque chose dans le sourire calme de Jedusor qui laisse entendre que c'est encore un défi. Si Gellert accepte, il en profitera pour monter des plans contre lui. Pire, il considérera qu'il a déjà gagné devant cette marque de faiblesse.

C'est sans doute une preuve de la force mentale de cet enfant que Gellert ne fasse pas semblant de plier. Il ne lui semble pas approprié de se contenter de l'observer à distance. Non, il reconnaît la valeur de ce défi, le relève, et reste inflexible.

Ce n'est pourtant pas une victoire, car Jedusor ne plie pas non plus. Il s'engage dans la police chargée de surveiller les Moldus. Ceux qui l'aiment s'étonnent de le voir choisir une voie aussi peu glorieuse. Ceux qui ne l'aiment pas disent qu'une voie qui lui permet de persécuter impunément plus faible que lui lui va plutôt bien.

Gellert, lui, n'est pas surpris. Quand il apprend la mort de Tom Jedusor Sr, seuls les aveux de Morfin le divertissent quelque peu. Il ne demande pas une enquête plus en profondeur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il dirige que chacun a le droit d'en savoir autant que lui, au contraire.

Quelques années plus tard, Jedusor vient demander le poste ; son sourire de regret, ses excuses sur les égarements de la jeunesse, pourraient paraître sincère à n'importe qui d'autre, ou presque.

Encore une fois, Gellert hésite, et encore une fois, laisser croire à Jedusor qu'il a gagné lui semble un pari trop inconfortable.

Il sourit en confirmant que le poste lui est à jamais fermé, et Jedusor perd le contrôle de lui-même un instant.

C'est pour Gellert une petite victoire ; et en y repensant, après le départ de Jedusor, cela l'afflige. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas eu l'occasion de se battre pour un enjeu réel ?

C'est certainement pour cela qu'il n'essaie pas de réduire Jedusor à néant.

Ce n'est pas encore assez intéressant.

* * *

L'élève le plus perturbateur de toutes les classes de Poudlard réunies s'appelle James Potter.

Il vient d'une grande famille, qui a lutté contre Gellert pendant la guerre. Mais ne semble pas en avoir hérité ; la puérilité avec laquelle il défie l'autorité balance entre l'amusant et le pitoyable. Il semble trouver insultant - et pire que ça, intelligent - de qualifier Gellert de "Serpentard". Peut-être un jour comprendra-t-il que le monde ne se limite pas à Poudlard ni même à l'Angleterre.

Et pourtant, quand il s'agit de surprendre ses activités nocturnes et de les châtier, Gellert doit reconnaître que Potter a un don pour passer inaperçu, au point de l'intriguer.

Ce n'est pas comme si diriger une école et le monde était si prenant ; il a bien un peu de temps libre à consacrer à la découverte des secrets d'un élève particulièrement retors. Il suffit d'y mettre les moyens magiques.

Une nuit, triomphant, il arrache la cape d'invisibilité qui recouvre James Potter et quelques-uns de ses amis.

Ce ne sont pas les noms ni les visages qui le surprennent, mais l'objet lui-même. Il a déjà vu des capes d'invisibilité, bien sûr, mais celle-là semble parfaite, comme si elle n'avait pas été tissée par des mains de mage.

Il lui faut toute sa maîtrise pour annoncer d'un ton sévère et ferme qu'elle est confisquée, sans montrer son avidité.

Les examens magiques, l'étude de l'arbre généalogique de Potter, confirment la même chose : une des Reliques de la Mort est arrivée d'elle-même dans ses mains, et cela semble un rêve absurde de jeune homme.

Potter et ses amis tentent tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour récupérer la cape. Ils n'ont jamais eu aucune chance.

Et Gellert n'a jamais eu autant envie d'unir les Reliques depuis la mort d'Albus, et sans doute avant, il n'a jamais autant eu envie de quelque chose depuis que le monde lui appartient, et la sensation est exaltante.

* * *

Cet affrontement est inévitable, pour plusieurs raisons maintenant. Jedusor n'a jamais caché qu'il souhaitait être le successeur de Grindelwald, plus actif, plus violent, à la tête du monde sorcier. Enfin, peut-être a-t-il essayé de le dissimuler, mais suffisamment peu efficacement pour que Gellert ne puisse le jurer.

Et maintenant, les sorts les plus complexes, les parchemins les mieux oubliés et les documents les plus secrets laissent entendre que la troisième Relique est dans la famille de Jedusor, donc inévitablement entre ses mains.

Pour le retrouver sans que ce soit un de ses multiples pièges, Gellert doit déployer toutes ses ressources, et cela le fait jubiler. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas utilisé la magie noire dans des circonstances où elle fait vraiment la différence.

Alors qu'il devine une embuscade de plus, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Albus aurait fait à sa place. Oh, il n'aurait probablement pas eu le courage de tuer. Peut-être pas même celui d'attaquer. N'a-t-il pas attendu toutes ces années avant de venir se battre contre Gellert lui-même ?

Le duel en lui-même ne devrait pas être la partie intéressante, quand il a la Baguette de Sureau. Et pourtant, Jedusor reste inébranlable sous le sort qui aurait dû le tuer.

Voldemort, se fait-il appeler maintenant. Celui qui a volé la mort, si ses souvenirs de français ne le trahissent pas. Il comprend pourquoi, maintenant. Mais il ne le comprendra pas longtemps s'il ne trouve pas un autre moyen.

"Imperium", tente-t-il de lancer.

Gellert n'est même pas certain que cela aurait fonctionné, avant. L'enfant avait une forte volonté. Mais maintenant, même s'il tente par tous les moyens de paraître terrifiant, inhumain, il y a quelques chose en lui qui semble brisé - pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir lancer de bouclier, cette fois. Bien, il a au moins voulu esquiver ; voilà qui brise un peu son image d'invincibilité.

Mais manifestement, cette fois-là était à peine moins un piège que les autres ; Jedusor a de nombreux serviteurs. Gellert esquive à grand peine les deux premiers Avada Kadavra, et il ne tient pas assez à sa fierté pour refuser de se livrer à un repli stratégique.

* * *

Ce n'était pas de l'illusion, analyse-t-il, et pas non plus un bouclier permanent. Et il n'était pas un fantôme non plus. Il y a quelque chose qui l'empêche de mourir.

Encore une fois, il lui faut utiliser toutes les ressources du Ministère et de Poudlard pour comprendre ce qui se passe, menacer, offrir des faveurs, avant d'entendre parler des Horcruxes. Et, plus, intéressant, d'apprendre que Jedusor s'y est intéressé, sans laisser la rumeur percer.

Il se demande si révéler les clés de l'immortalité de Jedusor ne rendrait pas la foule plus effrayée encore, ou pire, admirative. Non, il ne lèvera pas d'armée, il fera cela seul. Et puis, s'il veut vraiment ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire, il n'a pas grand monde en qui il a totalement confiance. Cela fait longtemps qu'il est respecté, parfois vénéré ici ; mais l'Angleterre n'est toujours pas son pays.

Il pense que dans ces circonstances il pourrait faire confiance à Albus, et c'est ironique, imaginer ça de l'homme qui l'a combattu, mais Gellert est persuadé qu'il aimerait Jedusor encore moins que lui. Et Albus ne l'aurait, dans tous les cas, pas frappé dans le dos. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il a perdu.

Trouver les Horcruxes soigneusement dissimulés est l'affaire de son intelligence contre celle de Jedusor, et cela aurait presque plus été un défi quand il était encore cet enfant aux yeux sombres dans un orphelinat Moldu.

Gellert ne partage pas les restrictions morales de la plupart des auteurs qui ont écrit sur les Horcruxes. Mais briser son âme en morceaux ne peut faire autre chose que l'affaiblir. Placer son âme dans un objet a le plus souvent rendu le sorcier figé psychologiquement, incapable d'évoluer, sans imagination. Prendre des objets au passé noble ne saurait compenser cet effet, au contraire. Cela ne fait que les rendre plus faciles à trouver.

Et quand Gellert se retrouve bloqué dans sa recherche plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire, il pense avec amertume qu'il commence à vieillir, et que lui aussi est resté sans évoluer pendant trop longtemps.

C'est quand il découvre la Pierre, au centre d'un lac souterrain, qu'il comprend que Jedusor l'a battu pour cette fois.

Il ne détruira pas cet Horcrux-là, quoi qu'il doive lui en coûter.

* * *

Gellert est maintenant le maître des Reliques, maître de la Mort ; sauf que cela ne marche pas ainsi. Car la Pierre est souillée par une tranche d'âme de Jedusor, et il commence à le haïr vraiment. Mais il ne pourrait le tuer qu'en sacrifiant le fruit de ses désirs. Ironique, vraiment.

Si la pierre était intacte, réalise-t-il, il pourrait l'utiliser, et en premier, il invoquerait l'esprit d'Albus pour pouvoir lui montrer qu'il a gagné, qu'il a maintenant réalisé toutes leurs folies de jeunesse. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que ce désir serait tellement dévorant.

Mais il n'est pas vaincu, pas encore.

Il recherche les magies les plus sombres, avec une frénésie qu'il ne se connaissait plus ; et c'est n'est pourtant pas là qu'il trouve une indication de la façon de détruire un Horcrux sans détruire l'objet. Le remords, ont pensé certains, et cela pourrait sembler risible si ce n'était si insurmontable. Convaincre Jedusor de regretter un pauvre crime, vraiment !

Si Albus était là, pense-t-il encore, peut-être saurait-il comment faire. Mais non, il écarte cette pensée en riant amèrement. Il était presque convaincant, parfois, ce dernier jour surtout, mais pas à ce point.

Et après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Ne se plaignait-il pas de ne pas avoir de tâche à sa mesure ? N'a-t-il pas, en quelque sorte, choisi Jedusor pour cela, presque le jour où il l'a rencontré ?

Au moins, il connaît ses faiblesses exactes, maintenant. Il sait ce qu'il n'essaiera même pas d'éviter, et ce qui lui fait peur.

Il faut mentir et torturer pour obtenir des informations, il faut battre non seulement la brillance de Jedusor, mais aussi sa lâcheté, pour pouvoir l'isoler de son groupe. Il faut de l'illusion et de l'Imperium, et il faut pouvoir offrir suffisamment à certains Détraqueurs, ceux qui ne sont pas déjà dans l'autre camp. Il faut l'emprisonner, il faut impressionner son coeur froid et blesser plus encore son âme qui tombe chaque jour plus en miettes. Et tout cela, Gellert peut le faire, de justesse sans doute mais il peut, parce qu'il est aussi froid et vicieux que son adversaire, mais plus expérimenté, et encore en vie.

Et quand tout le monde est persuadé qu'il est déjà mort, grâce à une torture psychologique à base de Détraqueurs et d'illusions, il reste à lui faire regretter la mort de son père.

C'est cette étape qui, pendant des années, semble ne pas avoir de fin, et puis vient un moment où cela n'a même plus de sens. Cela n'arrivera jamais, pense Gellert, et même pas pour de mauvaises raisons, parce que Jedusor est encore un sorcier, malgré tout, et qu'il avait raison de tuer ce jour-là, malgré tout. Alors il va bien falloir en finir avec lui.

Détruire la Pierre est un crime contre la magie pour un nombre incalculable de raisons. Ironiquement, savoir qu'il ne pourra plus jamais parler à Albus de ses victoires ni de ses défaites est le plus difficile.


End file.
